Seconds before I die
by Vitzy
Summary: what were their final thoughts? A tribute to some of the characters that die. With appropriate songs! Order of characters: Snape, James, Colin, Remus, Tonks, Cedric, Moody, Wormtail, Dean, Hedwig, Myrtle, Lily, Fred, Sirius, Regulus, OC, Dobby, Quirrell, Rufus Scrimgeour, Crabbe, OC, Bellatrix, Albus, Merope and TOM RIDDLE. Acknowledgements at the end of the last chapter.
1. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP or 'Chasing Cars'. That's jo and 'Snow Patrol' respectively.**

"Look at me," I heard myself whisper but already it sounded like a distant voice.

Those eyes.

Those emerald eyes.

Lily's eyes.

I'll be seeing her soon.

Will she forgive me? Will she understand? Will she see how I still love her?

I remembered her sweet sweet voice and saw her son staring at me.

I felt at peace._ Finally. _

"Take it," I croaked out...the memories , my memories were finally leaving me. I was going to the place where my lily will be. _And I couldn't be happier_

No more whispers. No more taunts. No more judging eyes.

I took one final breath.

My heart beat for the final time.

I saw those emerald eyes for the last time.

A gentle calmness enveloped me.

My final thoughts were not of Nagini or the Dark Lord , or even the absurd task that Dumbledore had set.

No, I had vowed to myself that until my dying breath, I would love Lily Evans and think of her until the end of time.

And that is just what I did.

_If I lay here , If I just lay here , would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**A/N : So here it is. It's not at OS , I'll be doing other characters soon as well.**


	2. James Potter

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jo or Linkin Park and therefore do not own HP or 'Leave out all the rest'**

I had just told Lily to go. To run. I'll keep him off.

I was lying through my teeth.

I didn't have a chance against him , I knew I was going to die.

I was defenceless without my wand. I mentally wanted to kick myself for not being prepared.

Is this how that greasy git felt whenever we hexed him?

Woah, how can Snivellus be on my mind just before I die?

He's here, I can see him. _Shit , _I'm going to die!

Harry will never know his father.

I'll never take him to a Quidditch match.

Or be there when his Hogwarts letter arrives.

I won't be there when he gets his first detention.

Or pulls his first prank.

At least he'll have his mother. _Lily, _Oh Godric, keep her and my son safe.

I'm going to bloody _die! _How will Sirius take this? And Remus?

Dammit Peter, whyd'you have to betray us? Did eight years of friendship mean nothing to him? Where did I go wrong?

Is this a test? Sniv-I mean Snape, I'm sorry! Sorry for everything.

Wormtail, I won't even snub you again.

Mooney...Padfoot...I love you like brothers.

Lily, my wife. _Forgive me_

Harry...I love you very much

I'm so sorry I couldn't be a better husband, a better father or a heck even a better friend.

Godric give me another chance. I don't want to die. Don't let me die...

I knew it was coming but even as I saw the green light I couldn't help but whisper "Please don't let it hurt."

_When the time comes, forget the wrongs that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. _

**A/N : I feel like crying all over again. In DH, when Harry has the vision of his parents dying, I always sniffle a little!**


	3. colin creevey

**Disclaimer : I'm not Jo and I'm definitely not Billy Joel.**

I shouldn't be here.

But this is so cool. So _awesome._

Mum would have never let me come. But she didn't need to know. I would be back before she wakes up.

I am finally getting to fight alongside my hero , my idol.

I am going to help save the world with Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter. _Wow._

Nope, I don't think I could have missed this. I just _had _to sneak back in.

I was fighting for a great cause. I was fighting for a life where my milk-man muggle father and photographer mother wouldn't have to go into hiding because of me.

A world where the word mudblood would be just a myth.

I was fighting for a better place.

Professor McGonagall had been extremely displeased to see Dennis and me again. My heart twinged at the thought of Dennis. He was young, I should have been more responsible. I shouldn't have let him come with me. But wouldn't that have been hypocritical of me? How could I go into battle and leave my little brother behind knowing full well that this was just as important to him as it was to me.

I just wish I knew where he had gone. I hadn't seen him in a couple of hours.

McGonagall didn't understand. How could she? She was a pureblood after all.

I realised with a sudden jolt that I was in the same corridor as the one in which I had got lost the first day at school. That was six years ago. I was so naive then. So trusting. That's why I want to fight. I want my brother and the future generations of witches and wizards to have a safe, happy time at Hogwarts.

How could I not fight? I belong here. Here in the wizarding world. And if to belong in it I have to fight like a troll...well so be it...

"A stray Gryffindor."

I froze. The man's voice had a sneering tone to it. I was afraid to turn around.

But in the glass cabinets I could see the man , no , - _death eater _raise his wand.

The green light escaped the wand even before the words had been fully uttered. But I didn't need the words to tell me what was happening.

Every magical person, be they pureblood, halfblood or muggle born, knew that the eerie green light escaping from a wand could only mean one thing.

Time seemed to have slowed down.

I really didn't have a choice left anymore.

I closed my eyes briefly, grieving about the promise I was about to break.

Dennis wouldn't see me back home, anymore. He'll have to explain it all.

I took a last shaky breath and whirled around, pointing my wand at the glass cabinets.

"EXPULSO" I screamed and at once the glass cabinet blasted, all the trophies came spiralling out.

The green beam of light was coming straight at me.

I couldn't think.

There was a scream, I hope it belonged to the death eater.

If I was going, then I'd be taking someone wi-

...

_We didn't start the fire. No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it._

**A/N : Maybe you think this is slightly ooc, but he IS a Gryffindor and he IS a sixth year. And he HAS put up with a lot! Anyway constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	4. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the lyrics of the song down. That would be Jo and Jason Walker.**

**A/N : Your reviews and alerts make my day. Thanks so much everyone. Even those of you who are only reading it...I can see the hits and visitors to this story go up every time I update and it's very heart-warming.**

Since the day I was bitten, I knew I would be a burden on the wizarding community.

Lycanthropy was a taboo.

At Hogwarts I shouldn't have been allowed to make friends. _But I did. _

When one friend was killed and the other was sent to Azkaban for a crime that the last 'so-called' friend had committed I thought that I had finally got what I had been dreading my entire life.

A life of loss, despair and...Boredom. _So why do I feel even more alone now?_

Marrying Dora had been a wild idea. I don't regret marrying her.

No, she is a wonderful wife but I regret the idea.

She will have to put up with the same prejudices I had to. _And so will our son._

I made so many mistakes in my life. I wasn't even there for the twelve years when James' son needed a guardian the most. I should have stepped up to help. _Would our lives be different for it?_

But I didn't, as was my nature I chose to run away from my responsibilities. _Run away...that's all I ever seem to be able to do! _

If I had stood up to Prongs that year, would Severus still have betrayed us?

If I had stood up to Sirius in Grimmauld Place...would _he _still be alive?

If I had embraced my marriage with Dora at the beginning would I have had to be brought back to my senses by a seventeen-year old? _But you weren't, were, you? You shouted at him and then hexed him Remus!_

And what am I doing now? Running into this war, am I not shirking my responsibilities as a father?

But as I look into Dolohov's menacing face a sudden realisation dawns upon me.

My life was a mess. I was born into a world in turmoil. A world at war.

I want a better world for Teddy.

And that supersedes everything.

Maybe I've been shirking my responsibilities for a long time now. Maybe Dora, Sirius, Harry and so many others have every reason to be disgusted by my attitude and would be again with me fighting tonight but I'm doing it for Teddy.

So he can be a better man than me. Be in a place where he won't be shunned.

I'm doing this for him.

So, God help me, I'm probably going to die today...But I was sorted into Gryffindor, I'm NOT a coward. I'll face death in its face and die knowing I've done it for Teddy.

For Harry.

For Dora.

For James and Lily. They died trying to keep Harry alive. I owe them. We _all _owe them.

For Sirius. He spent twelve goddamn years in Azkaban...there couldn't be a truer friend.

It'll be like atonement.

_I don't know where I'm at. Standing at the back .And I'm tired of waiting. I'm waiting here in line. I'm hoping that I'll find. What I've been chasing._

**A/N Okay, I'll just go and hide in a corner now. I wasn't best pleased with how this turned out but let me know what you think.**


	5. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

**Disclaimer : I'm not Jo and I'm not Cheryl either.**

I never thought I would become an Auror. My entire life people had told me that I was too clumsy and too _'lost in my own world'_ to take on a job with such responsibility.

I never though that I would actually get married. I mean who wants to marry a girl who wished so much she was a guy!

I never in my wildest dreams thought I would become a mother. My own mother was almost shocked when she heard I was pregnant.

But these things did happen to me. Perhaps not what I was expecting at twenty-seven years of age but this is my life and I got to do it justice.

The man I married is out there in the war. Shouldn't I be fighting alongside him?

But my Teddy is here...as a mother isn't it my responsibility to stay with him?

But I'm an Auror.

But my baby.

The aunt who killed my cousin is out there. I want to kill her.

_But Teddy needs me..._

_But so does Remus..._

God help me but I can't stand in the back lines, not knowing, not being able to help.

You always wanted a war, Tonks, and now you have one!

...

I run on only to find Dolohov and Remus fighting. There are flashes of light and Remus...oh gods...

"REMUS!" I scream, tears spilling from my eyes.

"Dora..." I hear a soft whisper of a voice and then everything around me is just a ringing.

All rational thoughts have left my body.

Tears of anger, resentment but most importantly _love _for the people we've lost in this war , scorch my eyes.

I am so sorry Teddy but your father was right. We are doing this for you. You _will _understand one day. After all Harry is your godfather.

I AM AN AUROR

I AM NYMPHADORA TONKS _LUPIN_

I AM A MOTHER

I OWE IT TO MY DAD

I OWE IT TO SIRIUS

AND TO HARRY

I will fight , right until the end of time and that it why I have to turn back around and face the war once again.

"DOLOHOV!" I scream and when he turns around, I'll take him down, even if I come down with him.

Because at the end of the day, it's not what we say but what we do that speaks volumes.

_Quittin's out of the question, when it gets tough, gotta fight some more. _

_We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love..._

**A/N : What do you think? Review...review...review!**


	6. Cedric Diggory

**Disclaimer : I'm not Jo and not My Chemical Romance either.**

**A/N : This is a long overdue acknowledgement, this should have appeared in Chapter 1! **

_**Thanks to JelloDVDs for writing the inspiration to this fanfiction : 'If the dead could gossip in Limbo'. If you haven't read it, well needless to say, GO READ IT! This is almost like a prequel to her story but not an exact prequel. **_

I had never really given death much thought before this. I guess I never had a reason to.

My life was almost perfect.

I was the only child of two doting parents.

The boyfriend to a beautiful girl.

Part of a great circle of friends.

Few, if any enemies.

And as of late, I was the more popular Hogwarts Champion.

And I didn't even have to put up with the downside of the Triwizard Tournament because unlike Potter and Krum, I wasn't yet famous enough to be hounded by the Prophet press.

All in all, I had a pretty damn near perfect life.

_Until now that is._

I'm in the graveyard now. _ This place is so creepy. Surely this can't be part of the tournament?_

"Kill the spare" A voice hissed from somewhere. And somehow I just _know _that I have but a few seconds to live.

I glance a fleeting look towards Potter...Harry. We had got close this year. He had anguish written all over his face. Perhaps even guilt?

This wasn't supposed to happen to me. I'm a pureblood and a Hufflepuff. How much safer can you get? _But it is. _Who said life was fair, anyway?

My father used to tell me the horrors of the first wizarding war and now trouble was brewing again. You had to be stupid not to feel the tension which had only increased tenfold this year. And now in this graveyard, I feel pity for the rest of the wizarding world. Whatever is about to happen...the forthcoming years won't be pleasant.

I never claimed to be a Gryffindor. I'm not brave. I'm just determined. So I'll stand for the right side, the _light _side but I'll welcome death with open arms.

If the war that's most definitely coming, is going to be anything like the one before, then I don't want anything to do with it.

I can see the flash of the green light and I'm not worried. Slightly confused as to why Harry feels guilty. It's not his fault. I know that he didn't _ask _to be the 'saviour' or whaterver it is that they call him.

I want to tell him that it's okay. After death I'll just go _on! _

But not only him. I haven't had the chance to say goodbye to anyone. Like I said, death wasn't something I thought about. It didn't seem an actual possibility but now that I do think about it, I have so many things left to do and say. Things I thought I had a ten, twenty , thirty years to complete.

But what can one do?

It is how it is and we all just have to accept it, I guess.

I just hope that they can carry on...all of them. Maybe my death will force them all to fight harder when the final battle comes. And it _will. _My father said that You-know-who never died, and if the events at the world cup were not enough, then I don't know what will be!

Perhaps I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time but I hope they remember me for my fierce loyalty.

Loyalty for the just and the correct.

And if I have to die to show the path for people to follow.

Then...

SO. BE. IT.

_And when you're gone we want you all to know we'll carry on, we'll carry on, and though you're dead and gone, believe me, your memory will carry on, we'll carry on._

**A/N : A Knut for your thoughts? Review button is just underneath.**


	7. Alastor MadEye Moody

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K Rowling to you? Oh right, you haven't met me :) Well I'm telling you then...I'm definitely and absolutely not Jo! Oh and I also don't own 'it's your turn' by The Who**

**A/N : Thank you to the review from 'reader'. It's very much appreciated and encouraging. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed/ alerted/ favourited. **

**Next chapter, enjoy :**

Keep your mind on the task.

It's not easy, my mind isn't as sharp as it used to be.

I have a whole group of witches and wizards to lead to safety.

But perhaps it's time to finally step down. I can just about see Nymphadora flying with expert skills and as her mentor I feel nothing but pride.

Her husband is flying too. He knows the risks, he's a smart one, he'll be safe.

Kingsley is as good as you get them. If had to go against my own golden rule and trust someone, it would be him.

Hagrid is as loyal as you can get. Not something I approve of but in this instance his loyalty to Harry may just be what saves Harry's skin.

Arthur and Bill were there in the first war. They know the pressure and they will make it through this.

And finally the kids.

Or rather young adults.

They are less experienced than the elders but by no means are they _in_experienced.

The Weasley twins have their heads firmly on their shoulders, despite the prankster reputation that they carry.

Granger and young Mr. Weasley are good friends-as they should be. They have it in them to battle this out. They must. They _will_

Lastly Bill's woman. I know little of her. But she is part veela and they are known for their battle skills and ruthlessness. She was also a Triwizard Champion. One of the few girls to make it into the championships. She may look like a blonde, harmless doll, but I am told she is a tiger inside.

Let's hope her tiger roars when needed.

And then there is _me._ I'm a born fighter. I've lived, seen and fought through the first war. This one could be a lot more messy. With Dumbledore dead, people are quickly losing hope. Even the ministry seems to be dwindling. It's up to the aurors and the public to stop this mania.

I know I'll do my part. I can die today, I know that. But there is also the possibility that I can live through this...I've been lucky many a-times. Perhaps I'll get lucky again.

In the distance I can just about make out the seven Harry Potters. If I hadn't known he was with Hagrid on the motorbike, it would have been almost impossible to tell the fakes from the real.

_Good. _Our disguises work. Fleur was smart to suggest the stuffed owls and cages.

Most of us here today are either all Gryffindors or aurors. On top of that most here are close to the Potter boy.

They'll fight their hardest if the need arises. Of that, I'm very sure.

Finally it is just myself and Mundungus flying. I cannot see anyone anymore.

I'm looking straight ahead, not worried about him. He knows where we have to go, he can fly himself.

I fleetingly look around at my companion but all I see is a streak of black hair and robes...he's left! _The coward!_

I'm surrounded by black hooded people. Death eaters, no doubt.

I waste no time and pull out my wand, already silently issuing hexes and curses towards the death eaters.

Dodging them is the more difficult part but I have little choice. My best bet is to keep them at bay by putting up a shield charm but then I can't hex any myself.

I decide to play to my advantage...the track. I know where I'm going, they don't.

I veer completely to the left and after a little while I find myself right beside Kingsley.

He's also surrounded by death eaters, ones which are just as vicious as the ones I was dealing with. But now there are two of us, and we happen to be slightly better trained in this than they are.

I look towards my fellow friend and companion and I know that he understand too.

There must be someone who is a double agent. Pretending to work for us but actually feeding secret information to the Riddle himself.

In my one second lapse of concentration I am suddenly in direct wand range of Tom Riddle himself. His face is grotesque and lifeless.

And unfortunately for me, the last thing I will see. I'm annoyed that I didn't see him approaching even with my rotating eye.

I don't have time to discuss anything with Kingsley or confirm my theory or... fly anywhere else and as the green light approaches me, I can only mentally slap myself.

I'm always laying out words of wisdom.

Keep focused...

Do your duty...

Constant Vigilance.

Yet, when it comes down to it, I'm the one who seems to have failed to adhere to my own words of caution.

But that is okay. My time is over. It's the next generation's chance to shine.

_It's your turn, step up and take it. If you've got the guts to hang on you can make it._

**A/N : Please write me a review to tell me how I've done. Reviews are like chocolate. They make happy!**


	8. Peter Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not **_**that**_** woman! And if you recognise the lyrics then you know that I don't own them. **

**A/N : Read the A/N at the bottom please.**

Ever since I was a young boy, no one had anything of particular interest to say to me.

At Hogwarts, sure I was in with the cool guys but I was more of a sidekick. I couldn't even get the teachers to favour me, forget the other students!

Even after J-James got married, I was only invited over for dinners if the _other _two were invited. I know for a fact that they had both been invited separately, on their own, to the home of the Potters on several occasions.

Second choice. I was never anyone's first choice. Not my mother's, not my teachers' and definitely not my friends'. Wasn't it proven when they made me the secret keeper as a _second choice?_

But I learnt. I saw that the only way one would survive is if they joined the 'right' side.

At school it was with the Marauders. Later on, in the real world I realised I belonged on the other side. The side where there was rising power.

With the Dark Lord himself. Part of the reason I joined was so that I would survive. But also...it was resentment. Almost _payback_ for all the years people thought that I was the idiot.

The _fool. _

And then when Sirius got blamed and I ran off as Scabbers, I finally started getting what I deserved.

I was accepted in the Weasley family. I belonged. I made it through, where so many others had failed.

Shame that we lived in a world full of chaos and status, otherwise I would not have done what I had to do.

I know I'm not a bad person but as my own hand starts to choke me, a fear envelopes me. A fear of death but also...guilt.

_Perhaps..._I _did _chose the wrong side, after all.

I can't breathe anymore and I can tell my heart is beating its final few but still I can do nothing to stop my own death.

And James' son is looking at me. His expression, I'm sure, a reflection of mine.

"Good...Luck" I rasp out finally and it's only the widening of his eyes that tell me that he's heard.

I had only wanted to survive and I did up until now, but at what cost?

I'm all alone in my pain and no one will miss me.

_I walk a lonely road , the only one I've ever known, don't know where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone._

**A/N : Yes, I am fully aware that Wormtail never says 'good luck' to Harry in canon but I felt like adding it in. **

**I wanted to say that I will be doing chapters for some of the characters that are not in HP but feature in JelloDVDs fic 'If the dead could gossip in Limbo' by which this was inspired. It would be a good idea to read her story because then you'll know which characters I'm talking about! They'll still obviously be in the HP world so you'll still be able to follow. **

**Anyway thanks for reviewing to the previous chapter and also for the few alerts. Please keep reviewing my work because then I know what people think of it...and it helps me to write better!**

**That's all from me, see ya next time. Don't forget to review :)**

**-Vitzy-**


	9. Dean Montgomery OC

**Disclaimers: Okay, I'm not Jo. I'm not JelloDVDs (who gave substance to this character) and I'm not one of the songwriters of War.**

**A/N: Firstly, I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates. Life got hectic. Dumb excuse but it's the best I got!**

**Okay this character is made up by JelloDVDs and he is directly from her story, so you should go read it. The only thing I've changed is the year of his death. He now dies in Harry's (what would have been) seventh year, instead of his sixth.**

I don't understand what is happening.

Why is mummy crying? The last time she cried was when granddad had gone to live with Merlin. She always told me that we would meet him one day, but she would still cry.

But no one is leaving us right now, so why _is_ mummy crying?

I am trying to sit up but it's difficult. _Very difficult. _In fact I cannot do it all. I try to move my arms but they feel like jelly…completely useless.

My legs aren't working either.

Help, mummy! I can't move anything. It feels like the time when mummy showed me an old photograph of Uncle Billy. In it his eyes were moving but that was it. They had a special ward for him in St. Mungos. They said only people who live in St. Mungos get to be in the special ward. I never got to see him; the healers always said I was too little to be allowed inside. _Silly healers!_ I'm not 'too little!' I'm six years old! That's _not_ little.

I can still hear mummy crying; maybe I should open my eyes. I do open them. But I can still only see blackness. As if someone's forgotten to say 'lumos' or forgotten to light the candles. That happened once. Mummy had gone out with my brother and it was only Iona at home with me. It was dark and she wasn't allowed to do magic so we had to sit in the darkness. I remember being slightly excited.

Now I'm just frightened. I feel like whimpering but I don't think anyone can hear me. What's going on? Where have they taken me? MUMMY, HELP ME!

"Dean, No Merlin …please. Don't take him from me, please please…not his fault..." that's mummy's voice. But why is she saying that? Who is she talking about? Don't let it be my brother. I love him very much.

"We'll see h-him again, ma, he might even see granddad again!" And that is the voice of my sister. She sounds sad and upset. She sounds as upset as she did when she found out that a boy from her class – _what was his name again? Oh yah, Hairy Potter or something like that. I wonder if he has a lot of hair- _and two of his friends had gone missing. Iona (my sister) never cried. She just got really really sad.

Like now.

"You know," A different voice. It sounds familiar, though. Maybe it is Auntie Jane. "If you had just agreed to join, that menace would have never been provoked and bitten him." Now I'm pretty sure it is in fact Auntie Jane. Only she could say something like that.

I know who the menace is. I remember looking into his large grey eyes and the saliva dripping from his mouth. Iona had told me that his name was Fenrir Greyback.

And he is a werewolf.

Iona told me that, although not all werewolves are bad (apparently a teacher of hers was a werewolf…I want to go to Hogwarts too!) but Greyback is with the other side. _The dark side._

But who is '_he'_? Who is everyone talking about?

I felt my mother stir. "We will never join them. _Never." _ The anger in my sister's voice was obvious. But she was controlling it. Her voice had come out as almost a threat. I want to hug her so much right now.

I wish I had listened to her now. She is angry because of me. I couldn't even listen to a simple instruction. All I had to do was stay inside…but I wanted to know who was shouting at my family.

"_We_ will fight for the fall of the death eaters." That was my mother again. The calmness in her voice is just a façade. I knew that tone…she always used it, whenever she talked about Narcissa, an old family friend.

"They will have their comeuppance for taking my Dean from me! "She is not the only one crying now and no one is speaking. Someone laid their hand on my leg and squeezed. It felt like my father's. I don' think they can see it, but I am smiling. Smiling because they care about me.

I understand now. It wasn't a friend or a brother that everyone had been talking about. It was me.

That werewolf man bit me and because of him I am going to Merlin. I'm scared, mummy. I'm going to miss you. And Daddy, Iona and Theo. And even Auntie Jane.

I'm sad, mummy, because I won't be going to Hogwarts now. I won't become an Auror and I'll never meet Iona's friend Hairy Potter.

Mummy can I ask a question? Why are we fighting? Why are people being mean to each other? Why can't we all just get along?

And then the pain started. Mummy…

_Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_

**A/N : First time I have ever written from a child's perspective. What did ya think?**

**Review please! **

**-Vitzy-**


	10. Hedwig

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series…or the person who wrote the song.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the love that you all have shown to this fic. I squeal in excitement every time I see an alert or a favourite and…a REVIEW! In my inbox. Please do keep reading and letting me know your views.**

**SHOUT OUT: **_**Reader, **_**I have no words to tell you how much I love your reviews! And I completely agree. War is so foolish…why can't people just **_**like **_**each other?**

**Anyway, happy reading: **

…

He was my friend.

He was my owner.

He was my family.

I wish I could have done something more for him but what can an owl like me do for the boy who lived?

What can I, a small white owl, have done to make his life easier?

But as I continue to plummet towards the Earth, my answer is there.

"HEDWIG!" That's his voice.

"HEDWIG!" He sounds desperate, almost upset

It is now that I realise what I hadn't before.

That I was his first ever friend…just as he was mine.

Through sorrow and happiness, I was with him through the six most important years of his-and my- life.

I really am a very lucky snowy owl.

My wing is in pain and the ground seems to be getting closer.

'Best of luck, Harry Potter. May the world be restored by your kind and noble heart.'

I will miss you.

_F is for Friends who do stuff together.  
>U is for You and me.<br>N is for Anywhere and anytime at all._

**A/N: Well, this was definitely new to me. I have **_**never **_**written from the point of view of a bird! Also recognise the song anybody?**

**Oh and yes, poetic licence people…I know Hedwig didn't really die that way…but how else was I supposed to write about her thoughts?**

**Let me know what you think. Review, please!**


	11. Moaning Myrtle

**Disclaimer: You and I, **_**both, **_**know that it is J.K. Rowling who wrote and owns the Harry Potter series, characters and copyright. I am merely an obsessed fan…but then so are you, are you not? Also, I am not a member of the All American Rejects.**

**A/N: Hi! To everyone who has been reading this. Your constant support makes me want to write more, so thank you.**

**Reader, Thanks once again. Yes, the song in Hedwig's chapter is indeed from SpongeBob! My best friend suggested it. I am glad you thought the last chapter was sweet. That was what I was aiming for :)**

…

Stupid Olive Hornby! Stupid evil, bullying, dumb, idiotic, deserves-to-get-dragon pox-Olive Hornby!

I hate her so much, I think, as I run as fast as I can without tripping over my robes. The second floor girls' toilet isn't that far away.

"Four-eyes, Four-eyes!" a loud obnoxious voice comes trilling from somewhere behind me.

I scowl inwardly at the voice of Olive's accomplice…Minerva McGonagall.

I hate Minerva-or _Minnie-_almost as much as I hate Olive. The only good thing about her is that at least she is the best at transfiguration and usually helps me if I am stuck and Olive isn't nearby.

She can be quite decent sometimes, but more often than not her sarcastic, rude nature goes hand-in-hand with her best friend's mean and hurtful one.

Olive doesn't even know a centaur from a unicorn. She's just a flobberworm, for all the intelligence she's got.

So _what _if I have glasses?

So _what _if I spend my time reading books in the toilet?

So _what _if I don't particularly like talking to people.

The relentless teasing that I am subjected to day in day out makes me want to lash back. Make them pay. Get _revenge. _But I can't, because I am small, weak and a nobody, really, in the school in comparison to Olive's crowd.

No one would stand by me.

I step gingerly into the toilets. It is just as deserted and lonely as always. I'm grateful for it.

Closing the cubicle door, I quickly push the seat down and sit on it. My legs are raised above so that they can't be seen when someone comes in and no one suspects me to be in here.

The faked laughs of Olive and Minerva's sycophants float down the corridor, fading as they find another one of their victims to harass.

Hours pass, I am sure. Old tears tracks have dried up and now I am just sitting here letting more tears fall, simmering with rage. Plotting ways to get back at them all. But especially Olive.

There is a noise.

"Who is it?" I ask.

There is no answer, but for a weird hissing noise.

At least it's not Olive again. I clamber off the toilets, ready to shout if it is a boy.

"This is a girls' toilet, you kn-"

I look straight into a pair of green eyes. It is not a boy. Not remotely.

It's a big snake.

A _basilisk _actually. I'm not in Ravenclaw for nothing.

I feel very light all of a sudden. As if I am weightless…

…

"Miserable Myrtle, darling, are you still hiding in there?" Olive's mocking voice intones.

"Professor Dippet asked me to look for you."

But of course, my body just lies behind the U-bend.

"Hey Myrtle, come on out, enough is enough!" Minerva's severe voice adds. It is starting to get that impatient tone that she usually saves for dumb slytherins.

They are moving now. Closer and closer to where I am lying.

"Myrtle…?" more people have come in now.

Students have formed a semi-circle around the U-bend.

What are they all quiet for? Are they silently rejoicing?

I bet they are.

Finally a sixth-year ravenclaw speaks out in a choked sort of voice.

"Oh Merlin. She's…she's dead! Someone get Dippet or Dumbledore!"

Collective gasps issue from those standing. Some start sobbing.

Some start to scream. In a few seconds my death has caused the biggest catastrophe that Hogwarts may have ever seen.

Funny how I had to _die _to have someone notice me!"

People are rushing forwards to where Olive is standing and screaming, right next to my body.

Oh she is upset now, is she? Well she can carry the guilt of being the catalyst to my death.

I won't forgive her for this…never.

There will not be a day that goes by without her remembering.

My ghost will haunt her until _her _death.

I _will _have my requite.

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk away, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

**A/N: So? What do you think? I do hope you liked it. I think this is the first one in which voldemort, Harry or the war isn't mentioned. Review please. **


	12. Lily Evans Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not take credit for any names, characters or places dead or otherwise. They are the sole property of one Jo Rowling! Also I am not Ed Sheeran and therefore the lyrics of the song below are not by me :)**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was reading this incredible James and Lily story. Check it out if you're interested…it's called 'Every other midnight' by Kathryn's Nom de Plume. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

…

…_If you're broken I'll mend ya. Keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now…_

…

My world is falling apart. My heart is beating, beating, beating…but his isn't.

He's dead. I wasn't to cry but I can't. I have a duty to do. James is gone. But I can't break down.

Not _yet. _

Green light. A heavy thudding. Someone's coming up.

"Move aside you silly girl" His voice is cold, unfeeling. The voice of a murderer.

I gasp and beg him for my son's life.

"Take me. Not Harry. Please, have mercy!"

He laughs. It's the same empty mocking laugh that all those pureblood fanatics have. I feel like I'm being mocked for caring. For wanting to save my family. For being human.

His wand is pointing straight at me and I'm ready for it even before he is.

Wand less and defenceless, I may be, but I have to save Harry.

"Move aside," he hisses. It's obviously a threat.

I feel as if I'm back at Hogwarts. People used to try and threaten me because of my blood all the time. It's nothing new. But I was never one to sit there and take it as if it was nothing.

"Chin up. Evans." I smile as I remember the first time I had succumbed and broken down. James had told me that. Given me courage.

Been my support…we were a family.

And no one hurts my family, I thought fiercely.

I look over at my son's crying face and I know what I have to do.

"_Avada Kedavra" _That green light is shooting towards us; I dive in front of his cot.

And now I know why James stood his ground. It wasn't his bravery; for who would be foolish enough to call dying a brave deed? It wasn't for fame.

It was for Harry. It was for me.

Because he loved us. What magic could be more powerful than that of love? I close my eyes and hope that one day our son will understand. Hope that one day Harry will be able to forgive us.

"I love you James. I love you Harry…more now than ever before." And those are my final words as I take one final breath and wait in limbo.

…_I'm out of sight. I'm out of mind. I'll do it for you in time and of all the things I've done, I think I love you better now._

**A/N: I **_**love **_**this song so much! (If you don't know it, it is called Lego House – have a listen) I hope you liked it. It was quite emotional to write actually. Please review!**


	13. Fred Weasley

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling; hence I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. I am not the Wanted and therefore I only sing the songs, I have absolutely no ownership over anything. Not even the computer I'm using right now...ha-ha.**

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012 EVERYONE! I hope you all had a lovely break :)**

**To the lovely reader called 'Reader': **_**Reader**_**, you are too kind! When are you getting an account? And I know, Lego House is a brilliant song. Have you seen the video for it? Isn't the ginger kid just the **_**best**_**? I am so happy to know that you actually get impacted by the words – I can't tell you how big a compliment that is! I have been trying to reach out to people through this fic, and you just absolutely made me feel as my work was made worthwhile. So thank **_**you, **_**very much. I hope you enjoy this update.**

**Without further ado…**

…

Momentarily I am distracted. He's telling a joke! _Percy _is telling a _joke_!

I didn't think I'd live to see the day…

How unfortunate I should think of that. Maybe it's called foreshadowing? For, in the second I was distracted, some git sent a death curse at me.

Oh what would I give to slip a puking pastille to the idiot who cursed me…?

There isn't a counter curse for this – it always results in death. Without fail.

But I can't help continuing to laugh. Uncle Bilius once said that "We should all die happily, laughing even. What are you sad about? After all death is not the end, right?"

And I couldn't chose to die for a better cause. I'm saving the world – actually making history. Everyone one of my family, friends and err, ex-girlfriends are here. I belong here. This is my element and what a profound and great way to go on.

I know that the past few years have been tremulous for all of us. I might be a jerk to Ron but he's had it the worst of all. It can't be easy being best friends with _the_ Harry Potter. I don't have time right now to tell them, how much I respect the young men Ron and Harry have grown up into.

I don't have time to tell Ginny to just…_go _for it. Harry loves her, its going to work!

Or time to tell Ron to quit being so blind and just kiss Hermione, already!

I don't have time to tell mum that it's okay; I know she gets worried about me.

I don't have time to say goodbye to anyone.

Not to dad. Not to Charlie. Not to Bill…

…Or _George._

I turn suddenly, frantic, to at least see my twin before I leave.

Our eyes lock. His reflect terror and panic. I suddenly make up my mind.

Of course I'm scared as hell for my family. Scared as hell of what the outcome of this battle will be. Of course I don't _want _to die. But that isn't really in my hands anymore.

I'm silently begging for George to smile, to be happy. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean all is lost. I need to see him smile, like he does.

_I need to see it._

And he does. It's a small one. But it speaks volumes. It's that smile that tells me that no matter the aftermath…they'll be alright. They've got one another.

The least I can do is leave the way I came…_laughing._

…

_- Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.-_

_I know, I know, it's a little bit frightening, we might as well be playing with lightening…_

**A/N: The quote is from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I can't remember the page number but I think it is the last line before the next chapter begins – but I can't remember. I just remember quotes :/ I really hope you liked it. It was a bit strange to write about a character who is such a central part of the series for so long. But please tell me what you thought of it. Review!**


	14. Sirius Orion Black

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.k Rowling and am definitely not Sinead O'Connor who own Harry Potter and the song 'The wolf is getting married,' respectively.**

**A/N: By the way, there is a line in the book that Sirius says which I can't remember so I put down something close to what it is meant to be. And I can't check in the book because we are moving out of soon and I've already packed most of the stuff in my room to take with me. So if anyone knows the real quote, let me know and I will change it. And finally, thanks everyone who has been reading this and reviewing it as well!**

…

Adrenaline is pumping through me.

I'm alert. I'm excited. I'm ready to fight.

Every single order member is here. Kingsley, Moody, Arthur, Remus and even Mundungus.

And suddenly I'm battling my cousin. She is crazier than before. Azkaban, obviously, is not everyone's mug of butterbeer.

Bellatrix is a good dueller. She's a _Black _after all, how could she not be?

I dodge the green light rocketing towards me and send back the same curse. Family loyalties only extend so far.

She doesn't know or maybe doesn't even _care _that I'm innocent and didn't deserve Azkaban. She doesn't care who I am fighting for. It's who I am fighting _against_. She just wants to hurt me because I'm fighting against her lord.

And the funny thing is, I don't give a _damn_. I'd fight the whole universe if it meant saving Harry.

Because he is our only hope in this black _black _world.

Because he is my godson.

Because I see my best mate in him.

Harry is the family and Bellatrix is the enemy. Family loyalties only extend so far.

And it feels like old times. It's like De Ja Vu. When I would go on order missions with Remus and James. We would fight for ourselves, for others and for those who had fallen.

"Good one James!" I yell out as I see a blur of black hair and round glasses in my peripheral.

Bellatrix is back with a vengeance. She was always the most determined of the three sisters. Cissy was the weak pretty one and Dromeda was the rebel. Bellatrix was the confident _focussed _one.

Her insane smile is reflected on my face – I'm sure of it.

We're both reaching our summits. One of us will have to succumb to the other.

She's sending another _Avada _at me and I dodge it. Easy.

But I'm falling…falling…the veil! I'm surprised more than worried. I lock my eyes onto my only remaining best friend's eyes. He has that manic fearful look he gets just before he transforms and I smile my full and famous Sirius smirk at him. His mouth twitches like it always does whenever I use that smile to get Marlene or Mary or Dorcas or whoever the newest fling is.

I can't see James and I need to see him. I need to tell him that the show must go on. He's a great mate, James is. I'm missing his and Lily's baby being born but I better still be made the godfather!

Because I'd be a damn good one. I'd fight the universe for my godchild.

Because they are my true family and family loyalty can extend so far…

_But the sun is peeping out of the sky, where it used to be only grey. The wolf is getting married and he'll never cry again._

**A/N: I loved writing this so much. So much, I can't even explain! It just came and my hands just flew across paper…it was exhilarating! And oh gosh, if you haven't heard this song, listen to it. It's a real morale booster! And it may feel a bit detached from the actual writing but I always felt that Sirius death was the beginning of a series of sorrowful events which eventually lead to the beautiful bright ending that we all know. Which is why I thought this song about optimism was appropriate. Anyway, **_**please**_** let me know what you thought of it. This was a really important chapter to me and I would love to hear your views on it!**


	15. Regulus Black

**Disclaimer: The sole owner of this series is the one and only me. **_**Joke.**_** Oh and MCR own the lyrics of the song below :)**

I think I'm almost there. Well, the boat is slowing down at least. It can't be that far now. This cave is exactly how the Dark Lord described it.

Dark, eerie and decidedly too dangerous for any man, woman or creature to venture inside. _What am I doing here?_

No muggle or magic person would think that such an important item would be safely hidden in a cave so neglected as this.

It's perfect really. I can't help feel a bit smug. Maybe the Dark Lord should be a bit more wary. It's my luck or maybe my misfortune that I was in the room while the Dark Lord spoke to the snake. My luck that I found out how to _kill _him.

And Merlin knows only why I am actually doing this. All I know is that it feels right. There it is. The bowl or goblet or whatever it is. The horcrux is in there.

I know it won't work, but I try to plunge my hand into the bowl anyway. Of course, dark magic isn't that simple. I set my resolve. I'll just have to drink it.

I've always been good at Transfiguration, I think, as I produce a cup from a stone and thus begin drinking.

It burns.

It scorches.

It's a furnace inside my throat and yet I drink on.

…..

"Master you must come with me," Kreacher croaks out, tears filling into his big eyes.

"Go Kreacher and destroy the locket. Only you must know who gave this to you. Go now," I speak, my eyes starting to lose focus.

"But master…!"

"It's an order!" I whisper harshly, desperately, closing my eyes and turning away from my only true friend.

He nods mutely and a second later he's gone.

…

I wonder what mother would think of me now? Would I be a disgrace to the family name? Would she blast me off the family tree?

What about father? Will I still be the '_little King, _as my name suggests_'?_

And what about my brother? Sirius are you proud of me now? I finally understood didn't I?

I can see why you hated us so much. We…_us_ are bad. People like _us _bring the wizarding world to shame.

It disgusts me, Sirius. This segregation and condemnation of others deemed less worthy. It really does. But I only joined _them _because I'm not brave like you.

You left me. You and all your Gryffindor friends forgot about young, weak and easily waylaid, Regulus.

But I'm here now, aren't I?

I know I am going to die very very soon.

I'm just so thirsty…

But at least I'd have died not in vain but having done my bit.

I'm afraid to go on, but after all the misery of this world, whatever comes the next can only be a pleasant surprise.

Oh Merlin…Merlin…

Need water…

So thirsty…

My throat…

The lake…

Need…water…

And as Regulus' lifeless body finally slumped to the ground, the cave seemed to heave a big sigh. The inferi dragged him in to the lake and once more all was quiet, dark and undisturbed. And it would remain this way for many years, but at the heart of the cave, where a locket should be, was a fake.

No one would find out about this last bit of goodness that was left in Regulus Black's heart, or at least not now. It wasn't time for this secret to be revealed just yet, you see.

_To the Dark Lord, I know I will be long dead before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I face death in hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. – R.A.B_

_-They said that, teenagers scare the livin **** out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes and strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone…but not me._

**A/N: This song always came into my head whenever I thought of Reggie. Maybe because it's not entirely his fault that he became a death eater…Is anyone still reading this? If so, review?**


	16. Kool Kalvin OC

**Disclaimer: Although I don't own the character, I do own the backstory, unfortunately I also cannot stake claim to the universe of Harry Potter. And I also am not Jay Sean so can make no claims on the song '2012.'**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has taken an interest in this story. As this was initially written as in inspiration by JelloDVDs 'Limbo', I've written a chapter for the deaths of some of her OCs. This one is about a guy called 'Kalvin' who likes to say 'cool,' a lot. He appears in Limbo and meets all the dead people there :D If you haven't read Limbo, you really should, but you don't have to have read it to read this…**

**Enjoy.**

...

"Father!"

"Grace!" I whispered softly. She is already tearing up and I smile gently at her.

"What is wrong my child?"

But she doesn't answer. I wish she would. She is the meaning to my life and if I can't hear her then I might as well pass on now.

"I told you to not go to Hogwarts! I _told _you." Her face looks just like her mother's when she is angry. She looks just how I always imagined my beautiful Constance to looks like when as she grew old with me.

"But Gracie, it was so _cool_! You should have seen me. I disarmed one of the death eaters. Might have even saved a couple of lives." I closed my eyes and replayed the scene. Oh, Constance would be proud! If only she could have seen me.

Grace's strangled voice stirred me from my thoughts.

"Merlin, father! You're not Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

"I trained him. Wish I could fight alongside him, now that would be really cool. Don't you agree Gracie?" I ask, trying to make her laugh.

Her stony eyes met mine.

"No. It won't have been _cool. _You're a retired Auror. The whole point of being _retired _is that you sit in the ministry and do the damn paperwork!" Constance, she really did inherit your temper.

"But that is so boring. Its not cool at all." I said, laughing internally at my petulance.

Grace is refusing to look at me now.

"You know what would be cool?" she asks. I remain silent.

"It would be cool if you had been here to walk me down the aisle. But I forgave you that, because you were too busy with work. It would be cool if you had been able to attend your grandson's first birthday. But again, I forgave you that because you had the wizarding world to save. It would have been cool if you could have helped me in the Auror academy, but I understood what you meant. One must fight our own battles." She stopped and my tearful eyes met hers.

"But you know what would have been the coolest thing of all?" she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks silently.

"It would have been so damn _cool_ if you could live because I don't want to lose another parent." She swayed slightly on her feet and I held out an old withering hand for her to clutch.

A realization dawned on me. "You're a brave person Grace. You'll be able to handle this." Her face – Constance's face were the last things I saw before I closed my eyes and prepared for whatever was to come next.

Was it weird that I thought dying was actually quite cool?

_It's alright, Oh It's alright You'd know what they say Life ain't always easy everyday With five us so forget a day Its all about tonight…_

**A/N: Yay! I wanted to write this for ages! Hope you enjoyed it. I thought I'd share: I am going to the Leavesdon studios for the Harry Potter tour today! I am so excited!**


	17. Dobby a free elf

**Disclaimer: Hello! I don't own a lot of things and HP as well as the song by the Rembrandts is amongst those many things which I don't own. **

…

Dobby must save Harry Potter.

Dobby needs to save Harry Potter.

Dobby will save Harry Potter!

Harry Potter is Dobby's friend and is always kind to him. He helps Dobby when Dobby is scared of Master Lucius. Dobby is a proud elf today because of Harry Potter and his friends.

She is wrong. That horrible woman is bad. She will hurt Harry Potter and his friends.

And she is WRONG!

"**Dobby has no master! Dobby is a **_**free elf.**_**"**

And yes, Dobby is proud because Dobby _choses _to work and fulfil his duties. Dobby has a _choice_.

Dobby must take Harry Potter and his friends to Shell Cottage. They must be safe.

It is the last thing that Dobby will do because Mistress Bellatrix's knife _hurt _Dobby!

Dobby always knew that Mistress Bellatrix was an evil woman.

But Dobby did well. Harry Potter and his friends have reached. They are safe. Dobby helped. Dobby will be rewarded. Dobby was happy to have been of use.

Dobby loves Harry Potter.

Harry Potter is speaking. He is asking for Dobby to not die. Dobby must die, Harry Potter. Dobby's duties are done. Dobby…must go on.

"**Harry…Potter."**

_I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, 'cause, you're there for me too._

**A/N: I am sorry for the appalling quality of this. Truly I am. And so I totally lied…I updated anyway! Well I had some free time from all that copious amounts of revision I've been doing and I thought, well, why not? So, you know, it would totally brighten up my evening if you reviewed. Please? I'm turning my PMs on just so I can reply to all your lovely reviews! Look forward to your comments,**

**Vitzy x**

**P.S – If you don't recognise this song…then I don't know what to say to you. You really should recognise it :)**


	18. Quirinus Quirrell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

…

I'm in pain.

Every cell in my body is scalding, sizzling, sweltering.

Every fibre of my being is blistering, bubbling, burning.

Every nerve ending is charring, chafing, scorching.

I just want it to stop. Stop the burning. Stop the pain. Nothing else matters. Nothing else is important. Damn his _power. _Damn the _stone. _Damn _me _for believing him.

I have no time. No time for repentance. No time for guilt. No time for even explanations. I was just a lad with a passion…this wasn't how I wanted life to turn out! I've got so much still to do.

I had so many dreams.

So much left to do.

If the pain would still for just a moment, it would give me time…time to think. Time to wonder…what if? What if I hadn't followed the Dark Lord?

But I had a dream. A dream which the Dark Lord was going to help me achieve. He had _promised. _He said the world would remember me. Remember my power. He had said the road to it would be hard, but I kept dreaming.

I didn't realise when exactly my dream became a nightmare.

_How can I die?_

And Potter's hands…they are like liquid flames.

FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!

Oh Merlin, help me.

Have mercy.

…

_We all end in the ocean. We all start in the streams_

_We're all carried along, by the river of dreams._

…

**A/N: Song is by Billy Joel. It's called River of Dreams. I chose it because I feel that Quirrel got waylaid by Voldemort because he must have had his own dreams and ambitions. Pity that in the process he died! My exams are over! Yay! I'm off to celebrate after this! Join in with my happiness and review, yeah? **


	19. Rufus Scrimgeour

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the scene :) Lyrics are from Churchill's war speech, which was sung by Iron Maiden.**

…

I've been the best dueller at Hogwarts. I've been part of the Aurors department as a Juniour. I've been head Auror and now I am the minister for magic.

I know when I am fighting a losing battle.

I thought that I was doing well. Keeping the general public calm. Keeping the ministry in control. Ensuring all death eater attacks were reported and dealt with but I forgot the single most important thing-

You can't trust even your own colleagues in times of war.

They say that sometimes in life one must learn the tricks of the trade, the hard way. As I stand wandless, defenceless and outnumbered by my own workers I can't help grinning wryly.

Invisible ropes bind me together and I feel the flutter of a fearful butterfly in my stomach, but I've got only one thing on my mind: I have a something the dark side doesn't…a war _worth _fighting for.

The cruciatus curse. Ah yes, the familiar excruciating pain. Like a millions pins and hot water scorching my skin. Every cell pleading for the pain to stop.

And then it does, even if only temporarily.

"Where is Harry Potter?" he hisses, his snake like face making even Umbridge look like an angel.

I look up at him defiantly. "I can't tell you that, your lordship, I must earn my respect from Mr Potter," I say, ironically repeating the very words Potter said to me. My answer, apparently, doesn't please him.

It's the cruciatus again. But it is longer this time, stronger, my resolve almost breaks…almost…but I remember the reason for this war. I remember the people we have lost. The sacrifices that have been made. And I'm once again ready for the question.

The curse is said again. Hours of torture are what I am subjected to. Others join in, too. I can hardly stop twitching and my voice comes out in a strange broken voice. My mind, however, knows the correct thing to say. My mind at least knows that Potter…Harry…deserves a chance. The whole _world _deserves a chance to be saved form the clutches of this man, who am I to deny them this chance?

"Where. Is. Harry. Potter?" each word is punctuated with a hex. I recognise all of them. Of course, I do.

I close my eyes and muster up all the energy and a crazed smile appears on my face.

"Go to _hell_, Voldemort. May you rot there,"

I welcome death as the seconds left to live become numbered.

Then I hear his voice chant the _one _curse that even I haven't ever used. But I relish in the fact that I'll have at least earned Potter's respect, if he only knew of my sacrifice.

…

_We shall go on to the end. _

_We shall fight on the seas and oceans,_

_We shall fight with GROWING confidence and GROWING strength in the air. _

_We shall fight in the fields and in the streets._

_We shall fight in the hills,_

_We shall never surrender._

…

**A/N: The wizarding equivalent of Britain's Winston Churchill, everybody. Only Churchill actually led Britain to victory. Rufus, died trying. Please review, it makes my day-honest! **


	20. Vincent Crabbe

**Disclaimer: Phil Collins owns the song and J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and associated words, scenarios and characters.**

**A/N: A year since I began and only ten chapters left!**

**Also a very big thank you to the anonymous reviewer called 'guest'. If you're reading this, thanks for your comments!**

…

"Help!" "Help!" I scream but flames are erupting all around me.

"Draco! Save me!" "Greg!" but the smoke from the fiendfyre makes me cough and my voice comes out in a loud noise of unidentifiable words.

I stop yelling, after all what good does it do? I don't want to die. Pansy actually smiled at me last week. Our side is winning and people are finally fearful of me. I wanted to be alive when the Dark Lord takes over and now my own foolishness is going to strip me of this privilege.

"Get out safely," I whisper as I start coughing again. I don't want my friends to get trapped in this. They don't deserve it.

I hope that they are successful. The world will be a better place with those mudbloods eradicated. It'll be a safer and less polluted world.

Filth like that Granger and that ugly Potter won't outshine the purebloods. They'll be put in their rightful place – under people like us.

At least I will go down having fought in a worthwhile war. People will remember me, Vincent Crabbe, as the man who died in battle. History books will have me written in as a war hero. I will be a legend.

_We're all sons of our fathers . _

_Sometimes I feel like mine _

_And I can hear him say, the things I say _

_Seems all things come around in time _

…

**A/N: Poor Crabbe; he actually believes that he is in the right. Just goes to show that circumstances and your upbringing really do have a big influence on you as an adult. So I need eight reviews to get to a hundred…please help and review.**


	21. Jade Newin OC

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The character depicted in this chapter belongs to JelloDVDs (who wrote 'If the dead could gossip in Limbo') and the lyrics of the song belong to Iron Maiden.**

**A/N: Thank you 'guest' for your comment! I am really happy that you are enjoying this. Without further ado…Jade Newin everybody…she is supposed to die a natural death.**

…

It was a scrumptious meal. The meat was tender and prepared with the utmost care. Mushy peas as a side and a generous helping of slightly salted freshly steamed vegetables. It was a scrumptious meal. My husband had cooked it. My son and daughter-in law had gotten me a beautiful new wand case. My three grandchildren – Mark, Julian and Tommy and their wives had taken me to Hogwarts – my first home away from home. So many memories attached to the castle. It brought so many events to the forefront of my mind. Most recently, of course, was the battle of Hogwarts, the destruction of the previous year, leaving its mark on the beloved castle forever. I spoke to Albus Dumbledore's portrait and I even got to speak to the portrait of Severus Snape! I asked him if Mr. Harry Potter was right – had he really loved Harry's mother, Lily? I hadn't known that portraits could blush.

But the best present was from my grandchildren's children. They all are Harry Potter's age, you know. Andy, Ruth, Cara, Matt, Lorna and Dave Newin made me proud. My great grandchildren brought home a message for me. Their present is now hanging on the large wall in front of my bed. Everyone is smiling in the portrait. Everyone I love. And underneath it is written one thing: '_we learnt what it means to keep the faith and stay strong from you. To the ideal wife, mother, grandmother and a great-grandmother; Happy one-hundred-and-eighth birthday,'_

It is with this message and the faces of my family etched in my eyes that I finally succumb to sleep. The Newin family survived and made through many hardships. From supporting a family on as little as ten galleons a month to seeing a whole generation of children pass through the very castle that was a sanctuary to various individuals of the Newin clan in a dark and terrifying time.

There was a lot of bloodshed and a lot of misery in the world and lives of wizards and witches in my lifetime. However, our family stood strong. Our family stood united and on the side of what we believed was the truth.

It is May 2nd today. And on the anniversary of one of the bloodiest and horrific war, I am proud to say that I am a Newin. I am proud to walk on the Earth and share the air with heroes like Potter and Weasely but I have pride. Pride in the fact that once I am no longer alive, my legacy will carry on…through my children, and their children and the children of my children's children.

_Another assassination. _

_The same day a new creation _

_Somewhere there's someone starving. _

_Another savage raping. _

_Blood on the world's hands._

**A/N: The song reflects that the world is not clean – it has seen and allowed some heinous acts on human kind to be done. No one alive today is free from the blame of the atrocities that take place in our society – after all we are all citizens of the world, are we not? **

**So yes, she is supposed to die peacefully. Not many canon characters left now. The last five are going to be people who were still alive at the end of DH. Over all nine chapters left, people! My first post-war character :) Hope you liked it! Please review.**

**-Vitzy-**


	22. Bellatrix Black Lestrange

**Disclaimer: I don't own…I only write! Song is called 'Crazy', by Gnarls Barkley.**

**A/N: Thank you to 'writergal24' and 'JelloDVDs' for being the only two people who reviewed. *****Sad face***** From the number of visitors the story receives, however I am sure that many more are reading, so thanks for taking out the time to do so. Makes me happy. On with the task…**

…

I'm dancing, flying, winning…fighting the battle the way I was born to do. I'm trembling with excitement, blood surging with victory just seconds away from us.

I'm sitting at the dark lord's feet – my voice singing from the gratitude and sheer happiness.

"You're one of us now, Bellatrix." He had said.

I'll cherish that memory forever. Once this is over. Once this world is eradicated of mudblood filth and blood traitors. Once, those who have betrayed us have been destroyed, I will emerge a Queen. I will emerge at the dark lord's side. Braver, more fierce and the _true _warrior of his army. People will worship me. Children will want to be like me. I'll be a hero; a beauty and I'll belong to my master.

But first we have to fight. Oh and I will. It's in my blood and I will bring justice to my kind. They will see who is the true ruler…and they will pay for their sins against my lord.

I see the little Weaslette and in an instant I'm fighting her. She can fight. Too bad she's dirt, or I'd recommend her to my lord. Suddenly the fat Weasley mother is blocking. Ooh, does she remind me of dear Andromeda.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" she screeches and I must admit, her naïve loyalty and determination brings her up just that much in my eyes. But I laugh. A laugh that used to make even Narcissa cry.

And we fight. Oh I have no doubt of her skills – she was alive and kicking in the first war, after all. But I'm Bellatrix. The Dark Lord's most loyal woman. The blood of my pureblood ancient family of Black runs deep in my veins. This scum will not defeat me.

Curses and spells and hexes bounce back and forth. The green light flashes from my wand and I thirst to see the horror and petrification in Molly Weasley's face. I yearn for it. I want to see the light leave her face. I am hungry for it.

But she stands. And her red hair a mess, flowing round her head. A look of determination and…pride? I don't understand.

A green light hurtles towards me. I am too surprised to move.

_And all I remember_

_Is thinking, I want to be like them_

_Ever since I was little_

_It looked like fun_

_And it's no coincidence I've come_

_And I can die when I'm done_

…

**A/N: Oh, I totally enjoyed writing this! It was so exhilarating! Haha. Also don't you think the lyrics are very fitting? Only 3 more characters left…eeeee! PLEASE REVIEW. I KNOW you are reading it! So please review!**


	23. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! Song: Civil War by Guns n Roses.**

**A/N: Like, how quick is this update!? Thanks to 'guest' for reviewing :) Thanks everybody for getting this story to 100+ reviews! You're all lovely people.**

…

It is quite an interesting concept. Death, that is. Interesting in the sense that only those who fear it are the ones that can claim to really be living life. Interesting, if not borderline insane. Now why would someone who is content with the life they live, be fearful of the next logical step in the path of the soul?

It's indeed a fascinating concept. An idea, which in my younger years I would have enjoyed discussing with my peers, my students and maybe my elders. Alas, the time to ponder over this rather delightful concept has long been gone.

Long been gone because, whether I am fearful of it or not, whether I have been living my life or not, my time is over. There is little choice in the matter. But it has been said that even the most anxious of brains will be calm if the proprietor of the calmness lies in the fact that the plan, the strategy has been fully explored and explained. Well _I _say, that even the most well thought out plan can be spoilt if the executor is not able to carry it out. How can an individual prepare to die?

It would seem logical to assume that a person full of regrets and speculations of what could have happened a different might actually welcome death. If not for anything else, but just simply to give the mind a rest. To allow it to come to peace with the emotions of the heart, making it continuously chew the person inside out. But death is an interesting concept, I did mention before.

Death can be a shock, a relief, a surprise and in some very lucky cases a carefully thought out plan. But in no case is it inevitable. So why fear it? The very talk about death confuses people. "But why even discuss such a topic, Albus?" Minerva had snapped, clearly disturbed by my line of thought.

Death is an interesting concept. In the end, how much ever you may be ready for it. How much ever you may feel scared by the idea and how much ever you may even yearn it, it doesn't matter because in the end…in the end, it is no longer in your hands. The time for that decision is long gone. To fight death or embrace it, that is the question.

But for me death is all part of the game plan. I do not fear it, but I have lived a long and satisfying life. Over the years I have accomplished a great many things, but the one thing that is crucial and of great importance to the cause I have advocated for the better years of my life, is my death.

"Please Severus" I search the man standing in front of me. In that moment I see nothing else but the sheer pain etched upon his face. For every gain there is a loss. For every victory there is a defeat. He knows this. His life has had its share of dark. He knows that for one to rise, another must sacrifice. That is the balance of nature.

For every Albus there is a Tom. For every Severus there is a Peter. For every action there is a reaction. But there can only be one outcome from this chaos that I will be shortly leaving – and that outcome lies, no longer in my hands. I have set the stepping-stones; it is now up to _the true heroes _to do the rest.

_Look at the hate we're breeding_

_Look at the fear we're feeding_

_Look at the lives we're leading_

_The way we've always done before_

…

**A/N: Hmm…so, thought? ONLY TWO CHARACTERS LEFT: WHO will they BE? Review please!**


	24. Merope Gaunt Riddle

**Disclaimer: I have no claim on the characters, some of the dialogue or the song. **

**A/N: Aren't I on a bit of a role? Penultimate chapter everybody! Are you excited? I am!**

…

_December 31__st__, 1926_

"I-Is anyone here?" I spoke out in a trembling voice. " anyone…"

"Miss? Miss, are you hurt?" a concerned Muggle.

A lamplight shone in my face. I tried to shield my eyes with my hand but I couldn't quite move my arm. I cried out in desperation. From the blinding light…and the frustration of not being able to explain myself.

"Oh goodness, Mrs. Cole, I think she's with child!" another Muggle spoke from behind the woman holding the lamp.

More oil-lamps, more women, and I was shuffled inside. I tried to speak – to say anything, but I was in much to pain.

"Its morphine, Miss, its to stop the pain," a pretty Muggle girl said. I took the offered powder with no questions. If Morfin was here, he would have spat in my face.

The Muggle girl had been right, the pain did get less. "Oi, she's burnin up like a furnace, Mrs Cole – should I wet-flan her?" What in Salazar's name was wet-flan? I started to sit up but the girl held me down. "You're to stay put, Miss, it ain't good for the baby and soon he'll be wanting to get out of his mama's tum," she said loudly. Strangely, I found her voice soothing. It was a pleasant relief from the usual sneers and slurs of the village.

It started just as the Muggle lady finished wet-flanning me. I screamed. The pain was ripping me in two. I had a sudden urge to push…push…I needed to get it out.

"Ma'am! Mrs Cole Mrs Midwife, she's gone into labour, she has!" someone was shouting. I was crying, my face probably an ugly mess. Women bustled towards me. I was stripped from my waist downwards and another woman's hands went down there. I screamed even louder. I could feel the flesh tearing and I screwed my eyes shut tight. Her hands were probing and suddenly I felt the head. I was actually giving birth to my child. My…_child._

"Just a bit more, Miss. Push like ya mean it!" a girl said, holding my hand. And I did. A cry was heard throughout the orphanage. And in my ears it was a cry of salvation.

I opened my eyes when it was over and saw blood on the sheets. I was given a clean blanket and I covered myself with it. Then they brought me my baby. My boy. He was beautiful and my lip trembled as I held out my arms to hold him to my chest. Just seeing him made my life seem worthwhile.

"You'll do great many things, son," I whispered into his ear. Mrs Cole came to smile at me. "What will you name him?"

"Tom," I said immediately. "Tom Riddle – like his father,"

"Very good, Miss."

"And Marvolo for his middle name," I added after a thought.

"Marvolo his grandpapa?" she asked scribbling the name down onto some kind of form.

"Marvolo was my father," I said quietly. She just nodded, asking no questions.

"This is his birth certificate, you'll just have to sign here,"

_Tom Marvolo Riddle, born 31__st__ December 1926 at thirteen minutes past the eleventh hour of the night. Born to Merope Gaunt Riddle and Thomas Riddle._

I signed without any hesitations.

"I hope he looks like his papa," I said softly, gazing at his sleeping face. Mrs Cole turned towards me with a pillow. "Hush now, Miss, you get some rest, the young 'un will be just fine, you'll see.

I nodded, not bothering to wipe the tears from my tired eyes. I closed my eyes and willed the hours to pass and bring forth the morning, and with it the dawn of a new year.

_And tick tock, goes the clock_

_Time is going so slow_

_And I'm supposed to be fast asleep_

_Like a couple hours ago_

_Time isn't healing me no more_

_And time is healing me any more_

_Time, it don't heal me no more_

…

**A/N: Song is by Tom Felton :) I actually cried writing this. Merope's tale is so sad and pitiful. What did you all think? FINAL CHAPTER COMING UP SOON and with it the ACKNOWLEDEMENTS, so stay tuned! Review please**

**-Vitzy-**


	25. Tom Marvolo Riddle

SBID: Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter series and therefore the characters and the dialogue they say in the books. Iron Maiden owns the song 'The evil that men do'.**

**A/N: Wow, last chapter! Without further ado…here is the final chapter.**

…

_**The flaw in the Plan (DH – Chapter 36)**_

He stands there, opposite me, as if he were an equal. He dares to use my filthy Muggle father's filthy common name. He thinks he actually has a shard of success. He thinks he can defeat me – I- Lord Voldemort.

But he is mistaken.

You are mistaken Harry Potter. Today you shall die – _again. _And _this _time you will remain dead, the way it should have been from the very beginning.

Enough. I have heard enough. One more word about _love _or _Snape's betrayal _and all will perish. Enough humiliation in front of my own servants. Time has come. Prepare to die, Harry Potter. Prepare yourself world, Lord Voldemort has arisen and will have no mercy on those left untrained to my ways and ruling.

Prepare for the demise of the boy who has been lucky one too many times.

"AVADA KEDAVA" My voice is ringing around the silence of the forest. A sense of almost childish glee envelops me as I watch the green beam hurtling towards him. I can feel the transfixed and horrified gazes of the Hogwarts students. The excitement of my death-eaters is palpable; yet, they too have a horrified expression on their faces…_why?_

A green light is hurtling towards me…_my _own curse has backfired. _Impossible._

I expel a huge cry of incredibility, understanding yet disbelief clouding over my eyes.

_Where did I fail? _ What has Harry Potter got that I haven't? Why is that in the next few moments one of us will die and it will not be him?

Why?

_Why?_

WHY!

_Living on a razors edge_

_You know, you know_

_The evil that men do lives on and on_

_The evil, the evil, the evil that men do._

…

**Quick A/N: I think Voldemort never really understood the power of love and self-sacrifice. Probably what led to his death.**

**Acknowledgements and Thank you:**

_For giving me the inspiration to write: __**JelloDVDs**_

_For giving me the most ego-boosting reviews: ___

_For being the most consistent reviewer and thus providing much needed encouragement: __**writergal24**_

_For being the first ever reviewer__**: Queenoftherandomoneandonly**_

_First reviewer, chapter 2:__**Blurs of red and blonde**_

_First reviewer, chapter 3: __**Blurs of red and blonde**_

_First reviewer, chapter 4: __**Blurs of red and blonde**_

_First reviewer, chapter 5__**: Blurs of red and blonde**_

_First reviewer, chapter 6__**: BookWorm77071**_

_First reviewer, chapter 7: __**BookWorm77071**_

_First reviewer, chapter 8: __**Blurs of red and blonde**_

_First reviewer, chapter 9: __**Blurs of red and blonde**_

_First reviewer, chapter 10: ___

_First reviewer, chapter 11: __**Blurs of red and blonde**_

_First reviewer, chapter 12: __**JelloDVDs**_

_First reviewer, chapter 13: __**LavLongLoveFin**_

_First reviewer chapter 14: __**Blurs of red and blonde**_

_First reviewer, chapter 15: __**Blurs of red and blonde**_

_First reviewer, chapter 16: __**Blurs of red and blonde**_

_First reviewer, chapter 17: __**OphyBoing**_

_First reviewer, chapter 18: __**writergal24**_

_First reviewer, chapter 19: __**OphyBoing**_

_First reviewer, chapter 20: __**Guest **__(Anon)_

_First reviewer, chapter 21: __**writergal24**_

_First reviewer, chapter 22: __**OphyBoing**_

_First reviewer, chapter 23:__**writergal24**_

_First reviewer, chapter 24: __**Blurs of red and blonde**_

_Thank you to a very special person who made an account just so she could give a signed review__**: READER! **__Who later became __**PhoenixFlare68**_

_Thank you to a dear friend (who I almost know in RL):__** Vicky**__! Whose username keeps changing and at the moment is __**blurs of red and blonde**_

_Thank you to all the other reviewers, in order of first review:_

_**Saoirse agus amuch**__ – __**kittykittyhunter**__ – __**WizardWay **__– __**Ember Nickel**__ – __**Soaring pandas **__– __**GryffindorGirl – lovewar66 **__– __**Okami**__ (Anon) – __**nik-edward**__**is my love **__– __**Dumpling**__ – __**natalie1668**__ -__**UOM1999 **__– __**pandalover1998**__ – __**Catalina Brown**__ – __**Madhubala027**__ – __**LilyLuna27**__ – __**GryffindorByHeart7**_

_And finally a HUGE THANK YOU to all the people who __**read, reviewed and put on ale**__rt…I have loved every second (lol, no pun intended) of writing this series and a year on, I do feel that my writing has vastly improved…all because of the encouragement and love y'all gave to this fic and to my writing :) _

_Hope to see some of you in other works!_

_**-Vitzy-**_

_P.S: REVIEW!_


End file.
